Stay
by RainbowHoboMustache
Summary: Peeta is rescued from the Capitol. He hasn't been hijacked. Katniss moves on thinking that he is dead. What will helped when Peeta comes back? OOC at times. Lame summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta's POV**

"Get up son!" a man with a rough voice demanded. I looked around and only saw him. Deciding that it was safe I walked over slowly.

"C'mon boy we're on an escape mission! I haven't got all day!" he shouted at me. I ran with the mysterious man, and I noticed there were multiple people in front of us. I looked over my shoulder and saw people behind us.

"Where are we going?" I panted.

"District 13, with the rebels. Our leader, the Mockingjay, is Katniss Everdeen" one of the rebels behind me said. I felt my heart jump. I'll see Katniss again. My heart did more flips.

The rebels guided me on a hovercraft. Quickly, they started the hovercraft and we were up in the air in no time. About five hours later, we had made it safely to District 13. I looked around me in amazement. The District was huge! Better than District 12, anyway.

I went to the room I had saw the mysterious man go into and heard Katniss' voice, she was talking to someone. A man, roughly older than me. I peered around the corner to see Gale and Katniss sprawled on a couch.

"You know, I think I do miss him, but there's nothing I can do about it. At least I'll always have you. He'll probably be dead by tomorrow" Katniss whispered to Gale. I had struggled to hear it. Who was she talking about?

"I know. Now it's just you and I. No Peeta" Gale whispered back. Katniss chuckled lightly and kissed him in the cheek.

I slowly let myself slide to the floor. I put my head in my hands and tried not to let the tears flow. I heard footsteps go one way and footsteps go another way, but I didn't care. My face was hidden, they couldn't see me.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a voice. It was Katniss. I didn't answer. She'd recognize my voice. "I can help. Please, show your face and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk to you. You're the last person I want to talk to" I snapped, anger flushing down my kindness.

There was a pause.

"Who are you?" Katniss finally whispered.

Finally, I took my head out of my hands and looked her right in the eyes.

**Katniss' POV**

"Who are you?" I asked after the man snapped at me. Lightly, he shifted and picked up his head, revealing his face. The face that stared at me, the one who's cared about me for years, the one who saved my life. The boy with the bread.

"Peeta..." I whispered. He was alive! He wasn't dead!

"Peeta!" I cried and hugged him as tightly as I could. But it wasn't right enough. He pushed me away, and my head slammed in the back on a chair. "What are you doing!?" I cried.

"I heard what you said in there, everything. God dammit Katniss, you couldn't have just told me and I would've left you the hell alone! Maybe I should just go back to the Capitol and get tortured again and die, just how you want it!" he screamed. He slid against the wall and buried his head in his hands.

My head was spinning. He heard me. I don't think I meant what I said, it's just that I thought Peeta was gone, so I said some stupid things. Just when I was about to say something, someone else did.

"Peeta?" Delly whispered, a few feet away. Peeta looked up and saw her. Something changed in his eyes. They lit up.

"Delly!" Peeta cried and ran to her. She jumped I'm his arms and Peeta spun her like a rag doll. I swallowed hard. He used to do that to me. I ran up and pushed Delly away. Then I did the unthinkable.

I kissed Peeta.

And then Gale walked in.

**Sorry it's short. It's kind of like the begging it's not suppose to be long. The only chapters will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter may seem like Peeta and Katniss aren't going to end up with each other, but don't worry. They will!**

**Peeta's POV**

I spun Delly around and was about to lean in for a kiss when Katniss pushed her away and locked her lips with mine. I stood there shocked. Why was she doing this? Did I even really want this after the things she said? Instead of arguing with myself mentally I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her like I meant it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. After a moment or two I pulled back and she looked at me confused.

"Katniss, I have always loved you, but it seems like you've made you choice" I tell her, my voice is shaky, "you want your old life back and if I'm in it...you can't. I will always love you, but I won't be around to see you love someone else." I finally look back up at her and I see tears in her eyes. I lean in for one more peck on her cheek and I walked out of the room and away from the girl that I love.

**Katniss' POV**

I stand there completely shocked watching Peeta walk out of the room. If he didn't want to be with me why did he kiss back? I finally snap out of my daze and see Delly glaring at me and Gale looking at me with hurt written all over his face. Delly takes a step toward me.

"Who do you think you are?" she demands, "you just broke the heart of the guy whose loved you since you were five years old ,and wanted to give you everything, for him" - she points at Gale - "you don't even deserve Peeta. You are a terrible person. He's my best friend! Do you know how long he thought you actually liked him!? All this time since the first games you have been playing him like a puppet! He deserves so much better than you! Your the last person on earth that deserves him!" She rushes out of the room in the direction that Peeta went. Finally I turn to Gale.

I'm about to say something to him when he rushes out of the room. I back against the wall and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. I cover my face with my hands. What was happening? I broke the hearts of two people that loved me. Peeta didn't even deserve it. He is such a kind, gentle person. Tears pricked my eyes. No. I wasn't going to cry I deserve this.

I slowly got up and made my way down the hall to my newly assigned quarters. I hadn't slept there yet. They had to make new arrangements for something. I couldn't stay with my mother or Prim. They had a special room near the hospital.

**Peeta's POV**

UGH! I hate myself so much! How could I ever think a beautiful, smart girl like that would ever fall for a clumsy, worthless baker like me! She can do so much better! It wasn't really my fault, she was leading me on. I hear footsteps approaching my room and someone opens the door.

Its Katniss.

I look at her confused and she looks at me the same way.

"What are you doing here" I ask. I had just gotten this room. This was my room. She looks me over curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing" she retorts. I glare at her. She's the one that didn't want me. Why is she being so cold?

"This is my room" I tell her defiantly. Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit childish. But she's the one making me feel awful. She deserves me bing cold. she doesn't get nice Peeta. I get up to read the card outside the door. It clearly states:

_Mr. and Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark_

_Newlyweds_

_Victors: 74th Annual Hunger Games_

"Oh yeah. We were engaged and then the interview..." I say thinking of when I said we got married in secret. "Oh goody." I say faking joy. I have share a room with girl who ripped my heart out.

"Don't be an ass" she tells me. I straighten up and glare at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just upset that I have to share a room with the girl who ripped my heart out!" I yell at her and see her cringe. It actually makes me feel kind of bad. "Actually, why don't you go live with your mother and sister?" I ask.

"I can't they live in a special room that only hospital staff can live in" she tells me while shifting to where she's putting all of her weight on one leg. An idea popped in my head.

"Why don't I just go live with my family?" I say. I get ready to leave when she grabs my arm.

"Peeta" she says softly. I look at her confused.

"What?"

"Peeta...they bombed District 12 and your parents are dead" she say in a shaky voice. What? They're dead? My brothers and my parents? Gone? I break down and fall to the ground. I feel Katniss kneel beside me.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta slides down the floor and starts crying. I try to comfort him but he moves away from me. I must have really hurt him bad with what I said. He loved me. He truly loves me.


End file.
